Much Needed Conversation
by silentnights626
Summary: Quinn and Puck have a short talk about them. Song fic based on Gotye's Somebody I Use to Know.


**Hi. So this is my first Quinn and Puck story. I like both characters and feel that there is A LOT of unresolved things going on there but for some reason the writters refuse to settle it between them or even touch the subject again with the exception of a crule joke at Puck's expense. Whatever. I really love the song by Gotye Sombody I use to know and was excited that it was going to be on the show. And though I love Darin and Matt was cute as his big brother, I just felt the song could have been used to either close out the feelings of Quinn and Puck or at least push their story line ahead. Something! So to make myself feel better about their use of the song, I wrote this one shot on how I pictured it being used. Hope you like it.**

**And as I alway put in my fics:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review! :0)**

* * *

_**The conversation:**_

"You wanted to see me?" Puck questioned as he walked onto the stage of the auditorium. He was responding to a letter he'd received in his locker during school. He knew who it was from by the cold, but beautifully delectate handwriting he'd gotten so familiar with his sophomore year. Those days, whenever she wanted to talk to him, or spend any amount of quite time outside of the prying eyes of the McKinley gossip machine, she would simply place a letter in his locker, knowing that he could never say no to one of her requests.

"I take it you got my note" Quinn said flatly, turning around to face the mohawked boy who was walking towards her. "I wasn't sure you would show"

"I have to admit I am shocked that you wanted to see me, you know, since I was the second biggest mistake in your life next to texting while driving" he retorted coolly as he folded his arms over his chest. "But I guess I was curious to see what you could possibly want to say to me now."

"Look Noah" Quinn started as she wheeled herself towards him "I just wanted to talk, not fight with you"

"Well spit it out princess" he huffed as he leaned against the piano on stage "I have an appointment to ruin someone else's life with my presence at three"

"I know I hurt you with what I said earlier" Quinn said calculating her choice of words. "I just wanted you to know I was shocked that I didn't see you at the hospital. It seemed like everyone else took the time to visit, but you were seemingly too busy to stop by"

"I got updates from everyone" he said refusing to look into her piercing green eyes.

"An update is not a visit Noah" she spat out "I mean the one person who I expected would come would be you" she said a bit deflated. "And I'm pegged the selfish one out of the two of us, but you don't even show when I'm-"

"What? Unconscious?" Noah huffed as he rolled his eyes as he started towards the doors.

"Damn it Noah!" Quinn shot out, her frustration getting the better of her normally Teflon demeanor."I'm not done"

"Well, after today I am!" he turned to face the petite blonde confined to a wheel chair. "I'm done apologizing for the accident in your life that is _OUR_ daughter" he threw in her face as he walked back towards her.

"That's not what I meant when I said that earlier and you know it" Quinn shook her head, as tears welled in her eyes, as they often do when her daughters name was brought up.

"Oh you didn't? Well that's what comes to mind whenever you pegged sleeping with me as your biggest- oh sorry, _second _biggest mistake" Noah snorted. "I'm tired of apologizing for derailing your life, even though you're still Yale bound this fall. I'm tired for apologizing for ruining your perfect image, even though you've gotten everything back you ever wanted and had, even a coveted spot on the Cheerios" He listed as he inched closer to her, a year and a half worth of anger spilling from his lips as he did. "And I'm not going to apologize to you that you didn't see me in the hospital, when your mother specifically requested that I leave, as not to _upset_ you when you woke up."

"Wha-what?" Quinn asked stunned by the new piece of information that he dropped in her lap.

"Oh mommy dearest didn't tell you?" Noah smirked as he cocked his head to the side "Well I sat in that waiting room with the rest of them, waiting for you to wake up, trying to hold it together, scared just like everyone else that I'd lost you. But when she saw my face she asked that I leave saying it was best if I just disappeared" Noah growled.

Quinn sat in stunned silence. She'd asked her mother who'd been by, and she purposely left Noah of her list. When Quinn asked about him specifically, her mother would simply shrug acting as if he weren't interested in her well being adding "I guess he just decided to find out about you from the others"

"I'm sorry Noah" Quinn lowered her head, in a humbled manner. "But you can't blame me for thinking that you didn't care" she quickly added at the sight of what she perceived as a slightly superior smirk gracing his lips "It's not like your great at keeping a promise" she deadpanned as she rolled to the other side of the stage.

"What promise have I _ever _broken to you?" Puck questioned, still not able to believe she found someway to still blame him for her misunderstanding.

"You promised you would be there!" Quinn shot as she wheeled herself around, looking up into the face of the man who fathered her child.

"Where?" He demanded to know

"There. For me" Quinn tearing up. "At the start of this year you held me in my bed and you promised me, you would be there for me. To help me through everything with Beth and what I was feeling. You promised to be there. And where have you been?" She questioned as her voice broke, her bottled emotions bubbling over.

Noah stood silent unable to speak, shocked that she would bring up that night in her room. Quinn wheeled herself to the middle of the stage facing him as she calmly began to sing:

_Now and then I think of when we were together_,

She closed her eyes and remembered how she felt about Noah, when they attempted to be together for Beth's sake, the warm times of baking and babysitting together as an unofficial couple. The times when he genuinely impressed her with his whit, charm, and ability to possibly provide financially for their small family.

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die.  
I told myself that you were right for me_

As quickly as the warm feelings came they, rapidly cooled, when she remembered how she felt when she found out that even though they were attempting to make a go at being together, despite the circumstances, Noah was still seeing other women, including Santana, and how hurt and betrayed she felt about it. Just when she was opening up to him, he proved he was who everyone said, a player, a man all about his sexual needs. And even though he made a proclamation of love to her as they gazed at their sleeping baby girl in the hospital, she didn't feel like she could trust him anymore.

_But felt so lonely in your company._

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._

As she turned to wheel herself upstage, Quinn's memory went back to the previous year, and how she tried so hard to put her life back to the way it was before the afternoon she slept with Noah. How she attempted to make it work with Sam, and when she found she couldn't do that, then back to Finn, and how even that fell apart at the seams. The pain and anger she felt at not being able live the perfect life she had before Beth, Noah, and everything else seemed to follow her. Until finally that summer, she felt she found a group of people who took her as she was, broken, and flawed in the Skanks. But she knew deep down she didn't even truly fit in with them. She was alone in her pain, and the only one who could possibly understand how she felt was the one person she wanted to avoid, Noah.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness.  
Like resignation to the end,  
always the end._

Quinn thought back to the night, where Noah finally noticed this year, that all of her actions were out of hurt and anger, not selfishness and vengeance. The night he cuddled up close to her, promising to help her, and be there for her.

_So when we found that we could not make sense,  
well you said that we would still be friends,  
but I'll admit that I was glad that it was over._

Turning to him teary eye, Quinn belted out, as she slowly made her way near him, staring him deep in his light brown eyes:

_But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like we never happened, and that we were nothing.  
And I don't' even need your love,  
but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

_No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though._

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

She began to wheel herself towards the exit, satisfied she made her point. He had abandoned her, although he promised to be there for her, and she had made it clear to him he was the faulty party in this situation. Over her shoulder she sang with each push of her wheels:

_Now you're just somebody that I use to know._

_Now you're just somebody that I use to know._

As she attempted her final push which would have placed her safely in the wings of the stage, she was pulled back by Noah. He quickly whipped her chair around to face him. His eyes red with tears he refused to cry. He'd done that enough in the privacy of his own room the days following Beth being given to Shelby for adoption. And more tears when Shelby left his life, taking his daughter for the second time. He leaned in close to the blonde's face, remembering how he felt after he made an ass out of himself trying to show her he could be counted on to help her raise the baby, but how she insisted he would be a horrible choice as a father compared to Finn. And when proclaiming he loved her in the hospital only to be brushed off as if he hadn't said anything at all. He singing with built up anger:

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over.  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done._

Quinn began to back up, shocked that he had found a way to turn it around, and place some of the blame back at her door. Noah continued to step forward, singing into her face while pointing:

_And I don't want to live that way,  
reading into every word you say.  
You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you use to know!_

Turning to walk away from Quinn, Puck headed for the stairs near the front of the stage, not wanting to be in her presents anymore, amazed after all of this time, and everything they'd been through she still had the ability to penetrate him emotionally. Determined to have the last word however, Quinn sang to his back:

_But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like we never happened, and that we were nothing.  
And I don't' even need your love,  
but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

Noah quickly turned around to the now crying Quinn, responding:

_No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though._

_Now you're just somebody that I use to know._

Quinn seeing that he was leaving her, cutting their argument short, and frustrated that without the use of her legs, she was unable to follow him sang out the departing teen:

_Somebody!_

Noah turned his head, taking one last look at the blonde helplessly perched on the stage looking at him, pleading with her eyes for him not to leave. To stay and finish what they'd started. He shook his head, wondering why he only got to see the real her in glimpses, when they were alone. He turned shaking his head with an unbelieving smirk, in a low voice:

_I use to know_

Quinn sang out again, hoping this time it would stop him from leaving, abandoning her once again. She knew he was hurt, but so was she, and the only way to heal, the only way for them to at the very least be friends was to talk everything out. But they couldn't do that if they didn't talk at all

_Somebody!_

Noah continued to the exit as he walked through the auditorium. He was done talking to her. Talking only brought up too many memories. Ones he didn't want to deal with. And if he did stay he knew he would end up teary eyed and he refused to give her any more power.

_That I use to know…_

Quinn looked down to her hands, wishing she could run after him. She felt the tingle in her feet, her brain commanding her legs to move, to go after him. However the signals never reached her toes, the message lost in translation somewhere around the compressed nerves in her spine. She looked up at Noah, who paused briefly to look at her. Even though he was far away, she could still see his eyes searching for something in her, however she couldn't exactly understand what. All she knew is that she felt that this conversation wasn't over. They both sighed

_Somebody…._

Noah violently pushed the auditorium door open, leaving Quinn on stage, alone with her feeling, again.


End file.
